


share with me your final breath (a final dance)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (they make out!!!), M/M, OH YEAH they smoke weed, Shotgunning, bc I said so, his tat is also magic, just bros smoking weed together......, just. a lot of making out, magical weed, no beta we die like men, not mentioned but yuta has a dick piercing, nothing too nsfw, ten and yuta do magic, ten has a tattoo, this is extremely self indulgent, witch au woooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Names have power,” he tells Yuta solemnly after a particularly awe inspiring make out session. “You can call me Ten.”Yuta laughs breathlessly. “I don’t mind someone holding power over me,  as long as it’s you."(or, alternatively: where ten and yuta smoke magical weed together)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	share with me your final breath (a final dance)

**Author's Note:**

> some warnings before you read: they curse a lot, specifically ten- nothing too nsfw, but they do make out for like the entirety of 2k words (and ten takes his shirt off,) so if ur not into that dont read.
> 
> anyways...... hope u like it hehe

The first time they meet each other is under a full moon, both coincidentally drunk on summer magic and wandering in the forest behind the city.

  
The dance they perform with each other is in no way routine, just a product of something in the heat of the moment, inspired by the thrum of magic they can feel beneath their feet and around them in the untouched wildlife. Yuta spins his dance partner around to drag him closer, hands gripping his waist gently.

  
“What’s your name?” Yuta whispers quietly by Ten's ear, breath hot and tickling. Ten turns around and holds his face in his hands, giggling before pulling him in for a kiss that tastes like strawberries and syrup.

  
“Names have power,” he tells Yuta solemnly after a particularly awe inspiring make out session. “You can call me Ten.”

  
Yuta laughs breathlessly. “I don’t mind someone holding power over me, as long as it’s you. My name is Yuta.”

  
Ten grins, his smile as easy and smooth as honey. “I’m glad you trust me enough,” he says, picking out the stray leaves and twigs in Yuta's hair. “Usually I don’t kiss random witches I find in the forest.”

  
“Maybe you should get out of the forest. You probably have someone looking for you.” 

  
“Don’t you have someone looking for you, too?” Yuta questions, his head tilting. 

  
Ten smiles again, lips curling. He points somewhere behind Yuta, and when he turns away to look back, Ten is gone.

The second time they meet is not so different. They’re at a small party, meant for friends and the friends of friends. 

  
Yuta sees Ten exit the main room and slips away from his conversation to follow him, can of beer in his hand.  
He spots Ten standing outside, the back door open and letting the wind in. He doesn’t turn around, but still greets Yuta. “Hello. It’s nice to see you again.”

  
Yuta can hear the smile in his voice and he can’t hold back his own, either, so he laughs (really, its more of a puff of air expelled from his nose as he smiles,) and moves to stand by Ten.

  
“You haven’t given me your number.”

  
Ten says this in a way that isn’t phrased as a question, more like a statement. 

  
“I'll give it to you right now, if you’ll let me.” Ten turns his gaze to him, catlike eyes scrutinizing him tensely before relaxing. He hands him his unlocked phone silently, watching him tap on his screen before handing him his phone back.

  
“There. All my contact info,” Yuta says wolfishly with a lopsided grin. “You should call me tomorrow. I’ve got some devil’s lettuce I’ve been planning on using and I don’t wanna do it alone.”

  
Ten laughs at that, his head thrown back before he reaches for Yuta and pulls him into a languid kiss.

  
They kiss in a way that is too familiar for a duo that has met just once before, Yuta's hand gentle on Ten's cheek and Ten's hands, grabbing the long and slightly damp hair at the base of his neck and holding on. They part reluctantly, beads of sweat forming on Ten’s forehead.

  
“You taste tacky,” Ten comments. “Beer was never my favorite. Tastes like shit.”

  
Yuta hums. “What do you prefer, then, Your Highness?”

  
Ten snorts and turns away, entering the house again. “Just because I like good alcohol doesn’t make me royalty or anything like that. It just means maybe you should reconsider the things you like. Whiskey is way better, by the way.”

The third time they meet is when Ten knocks briskly on Yuta’s front door.

  
“Open the door, asshat, I’m dying outside. It’s too hot,” Yuta hears him complain.

  
He walks slowly to the door, self rolled joint dangling carelessly from his lips. When he opens the door, Ten is using some of his magic to fan himself with a large leaf he probably stole from one of the apartment complex trees. He’s wearing a bright yellow tank top with some navy shorts that reach the middle of his thighs, and he’s got on the ugliest fucking Crocs Yuta has ever seen.

  
Yuta takes a long drag before opening his mouth to speak, smoke flowing out of his nose and mouth. “You’ve got on the ugliest fucking Crocs I’ve ever seen.”

  
Ten scoffs and brushes part him, just walks right into Yuta’s apartment like he owns it, like he lives there too and has been inside hundreds of times. He pushes into his room, full of small potted plants and clothes strewn around the floor. Ten turns around to face Yuta and puts his hands on his hips expectantly. 

  
“Well? I came for the weed. Gimme a hit.”

  
Yuta shakes his head and sits on the bed, patting the space beside him. Ten stares him down for a second before snatching the joint out of Yuta’s hands.

  
He fucking giggles, lifting the stolen blunt to his lips and taking a deep, long drag. Yuta sighs and gets up again, fiddling with the knobs of his small speaker before some music starts playing.

  
“What song is this?” Ten asks before taking another drag. Yuta can't help but notice the way his eyelashes flutter shut on the inhale, or the wink he gives him when he opens them again a moment later, cocking a brow. “I’m not sure,” Yuta says, sitting on the bed again.

  
Ten hands the smoke over to Yuta and opens the drawers of his dresser. “Hey,” Yuta complains. “That’s my stuff. What are you looking for?”

  
“Something fun,” Ten replies. “Do you have nailpolish?”

  
“Yeah,” Yuta says. “I’ve got nail polish. You’re gonna have to go through the second drawer, though. Its all scattered around with a bunch of stuff.”

  
Ten opens said drawer and moves things around with a loud clatter. “You’ve got hair dye here. Let’s dye your hair next time.”

  
“Okay.”

  
Ten pulls out two bottles of nail polish in triumph. “You get piss yellow, I get lime green,” Ten says with finality, turning to Yuta’s bed and sitting with him. “Give me your hand.”

  
Yuta places his right hand on top of Ten’s bare thigh, watching him apply the yellow to his nails. He’s concentrated, eyebrows pursed together slightly and pink tongue poking out of his mouth. “Other hand,” Ten gestures. 

  
He switches his left and right hand. Ten gets started right away.

  
Before he realizes it, Ten’s already done painting his pinkie. The joint is halfway smoked, so he voices the thought out loud. 

  
“Hand me that.” Ten grabs it out of his hands and takes a puff.

  
Yuta quickly presses his lips against Ten's before he can blow the smoke out, meeting him in an open mouthed and messy kiss.

  
His first instinct is to flinch away, to cough out the smoke Ten’s blowing into his mouth, but he restrains himself. He doesn't exactly breathe in, not really, but he doesn't pull away, kissing Ten harder as the smoke wafts onto his tongue. Only when Ten breaks the kiss does he sit back, staring at Ten's pupils and grinning.

  
Yuta kisses Ten again, his lips already parted. Ten gives a low, contented hum against him, deepening the kiss and breathing the remainder of the smoke down his throat. His hand slides up Yuta’s back, his fingers curling around a handful of his hair and pushing Yuta’s head closer.

  
They part, and Ten raises an eyebrow. “There’s magic in this,” he says. “It tastes different. This is some really good shit.”

  
“Yeah,” Yuta laughs, hands resting on Ten's waist gently, cold fingers dancing along the pale sliver of skin his hiked up tank top reveals, just above where his shorts ride low on his hips. “I grew it myself. Infused it with my magic or whatever. Fun shit, I do it with all my plants. You like it?” he says. 

  
Ten laughs to himself as he takes another drag, leaning up to meet him in yet another kiss. “You talk to much,” Ten says. “But, yeah,” he continues, lips brushing against Yuta's own. “It’s really fucking good.”

  
Ten hooks his hands under Yuta’s knees and pulls his legs so the other is seated in his lap. Yuta is light, his hands around Ten's neck as he dips his head and noses along Ten's collarbones. He bites softly on the skin there before sucking shamelessly.

  
“It’s really fucking good,” Ten repeats, shoulders relaxing as Yuta sucks another hickey on his neck.

  
Ten fumbles with the blunt, moving it away from Yuta and bringing it up to his lips to take another long drag. His lips are plump and red and glossy, and Yuta wants to kiss them again. He grabs the joint from Ten’s hand and immediately crushes it on the nightstand by his bed, barely at arm's reach. He tosses it aside and Ten's lips are back on his own.

  
“Can I take my shirt off?” Ten pants slightly. “It’s hot.”

  
"Like me?" Yuta teases, but he backs away, far enough that Ten can pull his top over his head. He gasps when he does. “Holy shit.”

  
In the middle of Ten's chest beats a golden heart, inky muscle blending in with black lines to make a trail of shimmering gold with every beat. “You like it?” Ten asks, his voice suddenly reproachful.

  
“I love it,” Yuta replies, pressing his hand against it and watching the tattoo move with a mind of its own. “It’s breathtaking,” he admits, letting his hand slide away. “And you have a nipple piercing. You seriously cannot get any hotter.”

  
Ten laughs in his easy way, head thrown back and Adam’s apple bobbing.

  
“Did it hurt when you got it?” Yuta asks.

  
“A little,” Ten admits with a shrug. “I made sure I was sober to consent to getting it done, then I remember drinking a shit ton of whiskey and smoking like 4 blunts in a row with my friends so I wouldn’t feel the pain too bad. It didn’t really work, the tattoo still hurt, and plus the fact that the artist’s magic was being welded into my skin didn’t exactly sit well with my own magic.”

  
“How’s that?"

  
Ten leans back slightly. “You see how it moves? That’s the tattoo artist’s affinity. He’s able to draw things with a life, with their own control. He can only do that with magic though.”

  
Yuta nods in understanding.

  
“So when I got this, he had to pour some of his own magic in me,” Ten explains. “My magic kinda detected it and blew up, literally. The chair I was sitting on caught on fire.”

  
Yuta snorts and taps Ten’s cheek. “Sounds plausible. So how’d you end up getting the gold, then?”

  
“We waited till I was sober again,” he laughs. “Hurt like a bitch, but it’s beautiful. It follows my actual heartbeat, you know.”

  
Yuta places his hand on top of the tattoo again and stares at it for a while longer before looking up.

  
He meets his eyes and something passes between them then, a feeling Yuta can’t seem to explain in his mind. Yuta grows a smile when Ten leans in close to him, the smell of the smoke from Ten’s clothes filling his airway when he takes a deep breath. 

  
Ten kisses like he talks, Yuta thinks to himself: hazy and languid, smooth like honey, like he has all the time in the world to spend on the floor with Yuta. His fingers rub the back of Ten's neck when Ten's mouth falls open wider and he licks into Yuta’s mouth, humming softly. Ten's hands are splayed across Yuta’s knees, body leaning closer to Yuta with an eagerness Ten didn’t know he had.

  
Ten taps on his hip and Yuta pulls away. “I just, I needed to let you know I wasn’t really interested in sex. The making out bit is awesome, it’s just I’m not into that right now,” Ten says nervously. “So I’m sorry if you think I led you on in any way, or-"

  
Yuta cuts him off with another kiss. “It’s fine. This is fine. I like doing this with you.”

  
Ten nods unsurely before smiling. “Right.” Yuta kisses him again, because he looks really adorable at that moment, and Ten pulls away once more. “You haven’t painted my nails yet.”

And Yuta laughs, and he thinks he might be falling. (He isn't in love, definitely not yet, but maybe one day he would be. Helplessly and effortlessly in love with this man.)

**Author's Note:**

> this was incredibly self indulgent. this was a mess. i wrote this at 8 am before i went to sleep for the night and its probably got typos, so.... if u see one just look away. thnx for reading this ><
> 
> [twt](https://www.twitter.com/wayvfags)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/joobi)


End file.
